The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 10
Ionia nimmt Herausforderung an ;Weg für bedeutenden Zweikampf ist frei :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Ionia Vor zwei Wochen schockierte Kanzler Malek Hawkmoon, der für Noxus’ Truppen in Ionia verantwortliche Offizier, Runeterra mit der Bekanntmachung, Noxus sei gewillt, Ionia ein vorgezogenes Rückspiel um die Kontrolle über seine drei südlichen Provinzen Galrin, Navori und Shon-Xan anzubieten. Heute morgen wurde eine öffentliche Stellungnahme von Karma, der Herzogin von Ionia veröffentlicht: „Freunde, wir sehen es als ein Glück an, heute mit einer Nachricht der Hoffnung nicht nur für unseren geliebten Shojin-Mönch, dessen Leid im Lotusgarten noch immer fortwährt, sondern für alle, die in Runeterra als Unterdrückte leben müssen, vor euch treten zu können. Viele haben Ionias pazifistische Haltung während der Runenkriege kritisiert und einige behaupteten, wir hätten dafür den verdienten Preis bezahlt, als Noxus’ Stoßtrupps an unseren Gestaden anlegten. Es ist wahr, dass unsere friedlichen Absichten ein militärischer Nachteil für uns sind, doch wir haben allen monströsen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz die gutgeölte Kriegsmaschine Noxus’ zurückgedrängt, sowie dem biochemischen Terror Zhauns und der rücksichtslosen Plünderung durch Bilgewasser die Stirn geboten. Wir haben dies allein vollbracht, ohne fremde Hilfe und inmitten einer Flut aus Blut und Tränen. Solang noxische Truppen unser Land besetzen und unser Volk unterdrücken, bleibt Ionia jedoch unvollständig. Wir begrüßen das Angebot des Kanzlers für ein vorgezogenes Rückspiel sehr. Wir begrüßen zudem seine Aussagen, Noxier seien ein Volk, das menschliche Freiheiten verdiene. Wir möchten, dass die Einwohner Noxus’ wissen, dass es unsere Anerkennung dieser Tatsache war, die uns davon abhielt, in so viele fremde Konflikte einzugreifen, in denen wir der Ansicht waren, Noxus’ Motive und Philosophien stünden den unseren gegenüber. Wir haben Noxus weder um Hilfe bei der Reparatur des Schadens gebeten, der während seiner Invasion entstanden ist, noch bei der ‚Modernisierung‘ unserer Zivilisation um Hilfe ersucht. Da die Debatte über Noxus’ Rechtfertigung für die Okkupation jedoch nicht Thema von Hawkmoons Rede war, soll sie auch nicht in der meinigen thematisiert werden. Wir nehmen deine Herausforderung, Malek, an und werden die Besten der Besten aus unseren Reihen entsenden.“ Bevor sie das Rednerpult verließ, fügte Karma hinzu: „Eins noch: sollte Noxus gewillt sein, noch vor dem Spiel zu kapitulieren, wären wir durchaus dazu bereit, über die Bedingungen zu verhandeln.“ Mehrere Champions, besonders jene, die an der Invasion beteiligt waren, haben sich bereits freiwillig gemeldet, um ihren jeweiligen Stadtstaat in dem Spiel zu vertreten. Irelia, Ionias derzeitige Anführerin der Wache, ersuchte noch am selben Tag, an dem Malek seine Rede gehalten hatte, um die Billigung der Ältesten, der Liga beizutreten. Vergangenen Dienstag wurde sie offiziell angenommen und hat sich bereits als Kandidatin für das Spiel angemeldet. Meister Yi und Soraka haben ebenfalls ihr starkes Verlangen bekundet, in die Liste der Spieler aufgenommen zu werden. Noxische Champions waren ebenso erpicht darauf, an dem Spiel teilzunehmen. Sion, Warwick und Singed appellierten an das Oberkommando, in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Katarina bot ihre eigene Kandidatur an, nachdem sie öffentlich Karmas Kommentare konterte: „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass, wenn man ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, ihren ‚geliebten Mönch‘ zu retten und ihre Befreiung von der ‚Unterdrückung‘ zu erlangen, Ionia mit offenem Sarkasmus und Verachtung reagiert. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, die Klingen mit euch auf den Richtfeldern zu kreuzen … und Karma, falls du jemals des Versteckens hinter deinem Rednerpult überdrüssig bist, wäre ich liebend gern bereit, mir einen Termin für einen Besuch freizuschaufeln.“ Während sich die Stadtstaaten vorbereiten, hat die Liga eine erste Liste von Beschwörern erstellt und veröffentlicht, um festsetzen zu können, wer diese Champions in die Schlacht beschwört. Angesichts der Gerüchte über Schiebung im Hinblick auf das vorangegangene Spiel wird dies sehr sorgfältig vonstattengehen. Die Liga gab bekannt, sie werde amtliche Bekanntmachungen veröffentlichen, damit sich zukünftige Beschwörer bewerben könnten. Trollgruppen fallen über Grenzsiedlungen her ;Die Trolljagd beginnt :Richor Ebony kommentiert aus Noxus Auch nachdem die Bedrohung durch die Barbaren durch deren kürzliche Vereinigung mit Freljord einigermaßen verringert werden konnte, scheinen die kalten Länder in unserem Norden fest entschlossen zu sein, sich als unwirtlich für zivilisierte Menschen zu beweisen. Die Häufigkeit von Attacken durch Trolle – die einst, außer in den verwildertsten Grenzstädten, eher selten waren – hat in der nordöstlichen Region des Imperiums fast schon epidemische Ausmaße angenommen. Gebietsstreitigkeiten zwischen diesen Trollen haben ganze Stämme verdrängt und alle friedlichen, menschlichen Siedlungen in der Region einer Gefahr ausgesetzt, da Troll-Überfallkommandos von den Eisenstachelbergen herab kommen und nach Futter und Waffen Ausschau halten. Ein noxisches Einsatzkommando wurde in der nordöstlichen Region stationiert und erste Berichte von gefangen genommenen Plünderern schreiben die Schuld für ihre Kriegstreiberei dem Wiederaufleben des Ruhgosk-Stammes zu. Dieser Stamm, einst bekannt für seine außergewöhnliche Intelligenz und Cleverness, war der größte und mächtigste unter den Trollbrüdern, bevor eine verheerende Krankheit ihre Zahl dezimierte. In diesem Moment der Schwäche der Ruhgosks überfielen die anderen Stämme sie, eroberten uraltes Stammesland der Ruhgosk und jagten ihre infizierten Brüder so unerbittlich, dass sie kurz vor der Ausrottung standen. Man sagt, die Heilung von ihrer Krankheit war für die Ruhgosks sehr ungewöhnlichen Ursprungs, aber sie konnten ihren Stamm bewahren. Ein Ruhgosk-Stammeskrieger, der als Trundle bekannt ist, hat das Leid seines Stammes im Rahmen eines Rituals und mit der Hilfe der führenden Schamanen auf sich genommen, wodurch er zu einer eitrigen Seuchenbestie wurde, die ausschließlich durch ihre außergewöhnlich regenerativen Kräfte am Leben gehalten wird. Nun da der Fluch von ihnen genommen ist und ihr schreckenerregender Erlöser den Angriff anführt, betreten die Ruhgosk wieder das Schlachtfeld, um ihre angestammten. Ländereien zurückzufordern. Die Besatzerstämme erwiesen sich als der Heftigkeit der neuerwachten Lebenskraft der Ruhgosks nicht gewachsen und wurden zerschlagen und gezwungen, im Nomadentum Zuflucht zu suchen Eine noxische Friedenstruppe, angeführt von dem gefeierten Trollexperten und Professor der Trostlosen Akademie, Hakolin, wurde mit dem Ziel in die Gegend gesandt, mit den Anführern der Trollstämme zu verhandeln und eine friedliche Lösung für ihre Auseinandersetzungen zu verabreden. Obwohl sie unter dem Banner des Friedens kamen, begegnete man seiner Vorhut mit nichts als Gewalt, als man versuchte, sich den verschiedenen Trolllagern zu nähern. Da der diplomatische Weg also versperrt blieb, hielt es das Oberkommando für angemessen, die Trolle von den Eisenstachelbergen zu Staatsfeinden zu erklären, wodurch es zur Pflicht jedes guten und loyalen Noxiers wird, ihnen Schaden zuzufügen, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt. Zudem wurde eine Belohnung gegen die Trollbedrohung ausgesetzt, die es privaten Bürgern und Soldaten gestattet, Trophäen ihrer Jagdtrupps gegen Geld einzutauschen. Ob die Geschichten über einen sich rächenden Trollmärtyrer wahr oder einfach nur die geistesgestörten Auswüchse dieser abergläubischen Kreaturen sind, das Chaos, das sie säen, ist sehr real. Noxische Truppen in der Gegend haben bereits mit der schweren Aufgabe der Organisation einer Miliz in den bedrohten Gebieten begonnen und die Gemeinden gegen zukünftige Angriffe verstärkt. Zusätzlich ist man dabei, die gesamte Nordlegion südlich der Grenze zwischen Noxus und Freljord zusammenzuziehen, um besser für die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung sorgen zu können. Das noxische Volk hat im Laufe seiner stolzen Geschichte bereits durch die Hand Vieler Not erfahren und ging von Mal zu Mal entschlossener aus dieser hervor. Wir werden dieser Trollbedrohung gegenübertreten, wie wir es immer getan haben: mit Mut und Tapferkeit. Unsere Anstrengungen werden sicherstellen, dass die menschliche Zivilisation in den Eisenstacheln über die Andersartigen obsiegen wird. Ewige Stärke! Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserfragen aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie 301px|right Kuriere aus allen Teilen Valorans haben eure Fragen hierher zur Kriegsakademie gebracht. Zuletzt drehten sich mehrere Fragen um die Hintergründe und Motivationen der Champions. Von besonderem Interesse waren dabei jene Champions, deren Heimat einst auf anderen Welten lag. Ein wirklich faszinierendes Thema, liebe Freunde, und heute tun wir unser Bestes, um etwas Licht auf die Herkunft unserer rätselhaften Besucher zu werfen. Champions, die der Liga beitreten möchten, werden mit größter Sorgfalt auf Herz und Nieren untersucht, um ihre Motivationen und Ambitionen zu erfahren. Eine der härtesten Voraussetzungen für einen potentiellen Champion ist es, dass sie ihr Recht, den Ruf eines Beschwörers aus welchem Grund auch immer abzulehnen, aufgeben müssen. Zum Fall von Kayle und Morgana: die beiden waren bereit, ihre Streitigkeiten vorübergehend außer Acht zu lassen, um der Liga beitreten zu können. Beschwörer sagen aber oft, dass sie durchaus geistig beeinflusst werden durch die brodelnde Wut zwischen den beiden, wenn diese gezwungen sind, auf derselben Seite zu kämpfen. Obwohl wir die Gefühle der Champions, die wir rekrutieren, nicht ändern können, nehme ich an, dass gewisse Kämpfer von der Situation profitieren, indem sie ihre Fertigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld verfeinern. Auch wenn sicher die Gefahr besteht, dass ein Champion verheerenden Schaden anrichtet, nachdem er durch seine Erfahrungen auf den Richtfeldern zu immenser Kraft gelangt ist, ist dies ein Risiko, das die Liga bereit ist, einzugehen. Eine äußerst interessante Frage, Beschwörerin. Als die Liga noch in ihren Kinderschuhen steckte, war die Zahl ihrer Mitglieder bedeutend geringer und die Unterstützung von Seiten der Stadtstaaten dürftig. Während einige Champions unsere Autorität schon früh anerkannten, glaubten noch immer viele, dass die Liga der Legenden nicht lange Bestand haben und schon bald wieder Konflikte ausbrechen würden. In dieser Zeit war es besonders wichtig, dass die Liga nicht unbarmherzig auf die Stadtstaaten zugeht, indem sie ihre geschätztesten Helden zwingt, am Wettstreit teilzunehmen. Beschwörer waren gezwungen, bei der Suche nach Champions, die beschworen werden konnten, kreativer zu sein und durchstreiften oft auch den gesamten Kosmos, um den einen zu finden, der ihren Anforderungen auf den Richtfeldern entsprach. Kurz nachdem Morgana (woraufhin ihre Schwester Kayle folgte) nach Valoran beschworen wurde, begannen wir uns der potenziellen Konsequenzen dieser Vorgehensweise bewusst zu werden. Ein solch mächtiges Wesen seinem rechtmäßig angestammten Platz zu entreißen, kann fatale Auswirkungen haben. Infolgedessen unterliegt heute die Beschwörung von Wesen aus anderen Welten strengen Regeln von Seiten der Liga und bedarf der direkten Zustimmung des Hohen Rates der Gerechtigkeit, bevor ein dahingehender Versuch unternommen werden kann. Rammus ist ein Gürteltier, das nicht viele Worte macht, deshalb kann ich vielleicht an seiner Statt antworten. Als er der Liga beitrat, fühlte er sich von Twitch auf Grund der ähnlichen Situation angezogen. Letztendlich war die Seuchenratte aber nicht wirklich nach seinem Geschmack. Auch wenn sie beide Tiere sind, die ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt haben, enden genau hier schon ihre Gemeinsamkeiten. Man bedenke nur, dass Rammus’ Bewusstsein sich im Kumungu-Dschungel entwickelte, während Twitch ein Nebenprodukt der Abwasserkanäle Zhauns ist. Twitchs grausame, urbane Einstellung missfiel dem Panzergürteltier. Überraschender hingegen ist die Tatsache, dass Rammus und Blitzcrank herausfanden, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben, als man denken könnte. Während er eine Maschine sein mag, ist auch Blitzcrank eine einzigartige Schöpfung, die darum kämpft, ihren Platz in der Welt zu finden. Im Gegensatz zur Seuchenratte aus Zhaun hat er, ebenso wie sein gepanzerter Kompagnon, ein wohlwollendes Gemüt. Warwick entkommt Geiselnehmer ;Des Blutjägers Geschichte über Gefangenschaft, Folter und Wahn :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Zhaun Letzte Nacht wurden die Beamten in Zhaun zu einer blutigen Szenerie in Zhauns Straßen im nördlichen Sektor von Gozzryn gerufen. Ein tobendes Ungeheuer – später als Warwick, der Blutjäger, identifiziert – fiel wild über zhaunitische Zivilisten her. Als die Beamten am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen, hatte Warwick bereits fünf abgeschlachtet und drei weitere verletzt. Außerdem brachte er es fertig, drei Wachtmeister zu verletzen, bevor ortsansässige Magier ihn festsetzen und zum Verhör bringen konnten. Dalo Forukin, der erste Beamte, der am Tatort eintraf, erläutert die Situation, die er vorfand: „Er war vollkommen wild. Sein Fell war dunkelbraun und seine Handgelenke mit geborstenen Ketten gefesselt. Sein Rücken war von Peitschenwunden blutüberströmt. Es schien, als würde er uns nicht verstehen, als wir zu ihm sprachen und seine Augen huschten wild hin und her, als wäre alles um ihn herum eine Bedrohung. Warwick ist einer meiner Lieblings-Champions. Ich habe vielleicht um die hundert Spiele mit ihm gesehen, aber nie zuvor sah er so wild aus. Wegen seines Äußeren vergessen viele Leute, dass er in Wahrheit ein brillanter Chemiker ist. Er zeichnet sich für einige von Zhauns techmaturgischen Durchbrüchen verantwortlich. Es war wirklich schrecklich, ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen.“ Die Beamten konnten Warwick nicht beruhigen, deshalb wandten sie sich an die einzige Person, von der sie annahmen, sie wäre in der Lage, zu ihm durchzudringen: Singed. Der verrückte Chemiker konnte sich glücklich schätzen, ein Schild zu haben, während er versuchte, die Bestie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, bevor er sich für eine andere Taktik entschied. Singed braute ein braunes, zischendes Gebräu zusammen und flößte es Warwick mit Gewalt ein. Nach einer halben Stunde des Würgens schien der Blutjäger seine Sinne wieder zurück zu gewinnen, auch wenn seine Erscheinung gleich blieb. Singed verbrachte die darauffolgende Stunde zusammen mit Beamten damit, Warwick dazu zu überreden, zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. „Ich ging die Straße in Gozzryn entlang. Es roch nach verrottendem Abfall. Ich hörte ein Knacken, als wäre jemand auf einen Zweig getreten. Es kam aus einer Seitenstraße, an der ich gerade vorbeigegangen war. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie eine überwältigende Hitze meinen Körper durchwogte. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und der glühend heiße Schmerz hörte nicht auf, bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich erwachte, war ich an eine Ziegelmauer in einem nasskalten Keller gefesselt. Irgendein Abschaum hatte sich von oben bis unten mit Müll bedeckt, sodass ich nicht riechen konnte, dass er auf mich zukam.“ Das feige Ungeziefer war ein Mann, zumindest glaube ich, dass es ein Mann war, der einen zhaunitischen Strahlenanzug trug. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme tief und roboterhaft, etwa so, wie man es erwarten würde, wenn Blitzcrank einen Schnupfen hat. Aber er war kein Roboter, er war das Opfer eines zhaunitischen Bio-Angriffs – würde ich zumindest mal vermuten.“ Warwick grinste, stolz über seine Arbeit. „Er fragte mich, ob ich mich an die Gesichter der Kinder erinnerte, die ich in Ionia ‚ermordet‘ habe, als er mich mit irgendeiner Art glühender Peitsche malträtierte. Er verabreichte mir mehrmals Infusionen mit mir unbekannten Substanzen, die dazu führten, dass ich empfänglicher für Schmerz wurde und die meinen Verstand in den Wahnsinn trieben. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich halluzinierte oder nicht, aber einmal sah es aus, als würde er die Strahlenmaske beiseiteschieben und sein Gesicht, das darunter hervortrat, war zur Hälfte mutiert, als wäre er einem Gewebe veränderndem Toxin ausgesetzt gewesen. Ich habe in all meinen Experimenten noch nichts Vergleichbares gesehen. Wenn ich ihn jemals wiedersehen sollte, werde ich seinen dreckigen, mutierten Kopf auf einer Pike aufspießen.“ Die Folter ließ Warwick offensichtlich den Verstand verlieren und machte ihn noch mehr zu einer Bestie. Sein Geiselnehmer schien zu wissen, dass Warwick letztendlich im Stande sein würde, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, denn er gab ihm eine letzte Injektion, bevor er seine Sachen zusammenpackte und wegging. Die Verbrechen, die Warwick in seinem Zustand von Wildheit beging, wurden als „ungewollte Nebeneffekte fortgeschrittener Experimente” kategorisiert und eine mögliche Strafe vollständig erlassen. Der Insider ;Hygiene! Herzensleid! Und Hoffnung! :Ram von Steed euer Insider in der Liga der Legenden Oh, was würden wir nur ohne die Liga der Legenden tun? Sicher, sie hat den Krieg in unserer Zeit überflüssig gemacht, aber sie hat uns so viel mehr als das gegeben! Die Siege, die Niederlagen, der Prunk! Sie ist Magie aus der Dose, auch wenn ich jetzt schon höre, wie mich manche korrigieren und sagen wollen, das wäre Techmaturgie. Stört nicht meinen Anflug von Poesie! Die Sand in seiner Uhr rinnt unerbittlich und euer treuer Ram Steed ist wieder durch die Dünen gezogen, um die saftigsten Leckerbissen des Championtratsches herauszufischen – nur für euch! Zahnhygiene für das Kind der Finsternis? Viele Champions haben sich einer bestimmten Marke verschrieben. Von Garens Brushwear-Stiefeln bis zu Tarics Magischen Federstaubwedeln, die berühmtesten Mitglieder der Liga der Legenden machen nebenher etwas Geld, indem sie für Produkte werben, an die sie glauben. Ich persönlich habe mit diesem Vorgehen kein Problem – ich benutze sogar viele der Produkte, für die unsere Lieblingshelden ihre berühmte Nase in die Kamera halten! Andererseits gibt es da Dinge, mit denen ich konfrontiert werde, bei denen ich mich verwundert am Kopf kratze. Letzte Woche tourte die berüchtigte Annie durch West-Valoran, um zur Markteinführung ihrer neuen Zahnpflege-Produktlinie die Werbetrommel zu rühren. Der Werbeslogan lautet: „An vielen Orten der Welt regiert die dunkle Magie. Lass nicht zu, dass dein Mund zu ihnen gehört.“ Dazu prangt ein Foto auf der Verpackung, das Annie und Tibbers mit den besagten Zahnbürsten und der Zahnpasta in der Hand und einem blendend weißen Lächeln im Gesicht zeigt. Huh. Das ist so freaky, dass mir die Worte fehlen. Eine grausame Wendung des Schicksals Wie euer geneigter Reporter ein paar Ausgaben zuvor berichtete, gab es in der Beziehung der blauhäutigen Schönheit Evelynn und dem Zigeunergauner Twisted Fate einige Höhen und Tiefen. Am Sonntag dann kam der finale Tiefpunkt. Was als romantischer Spaziergang des Paars durch den Granoa-Park in Demacia begann, wurde noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang ziemlich frostig. Quellen im näheren Umkreis des Paares berichten, Evelynn hätte die Bombe mitten im Gespräch fallen lassen und Twisted Fate dann geschockt und bestürzt zurückgelassen. Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals und verschwand in den länger werdenden Schatten. Bis jetzt war Evelynn nicht für eine Stellungnahme erreichbar. Jedoch brodelt natürlich die Gerüchteküche um die Gründe der Trennung. Während enge Vertraute der Witwenmacherin angeben, dies sei eine ganz normale Trennung für Evelynn gewesen, munkeln andere schon wieder, eine glückliche Seele warte bereits in den Schatten auf ihre Zuneigung. Die Wahrheit wird – wie immer – ans Tageslicht kommen. Euer unermüdlicher Reporter schaffte es aber, Twisted Fate im Verfluchten Schmuckstück, einer verrufenen Spelunke in Zhaun, abzufangen. Auch wenn Fate grundsätzlich nichts gegen ein Interview zu haben schien (teilweise gegen etwas Hilfe bei seiner Kneipenrechnung), sah sich der Champion außer Stande, zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Offenbar trat euer Reporter auf den Plan, nachdem bereits viele leere Gläser an den Barkeeper zurückgegangen waren. Nach etwas, das sich nach einem aus tiefstem Herzen kommenden Laut schmerzlichen Verlusts anhörte (er kann allerdings genauso gut nach dem Weg zum Klo gefragt haben), verlor Twisted Fate das Bewusstsein, fiel von seinem Stuhl und furzte lautstark. Nach Meinung eures empathisch veranlagten Reporters nimmt er die Trennung nicht sonderlich gut auf. Es sieht doch sehr danach aus, als hätte die Herzensbrecherin einmal mehr zugeschlagen! Ich bleibe für euch dran. Lieber Herr Steed So viel Post! Ich finde es großartig, dass es so viele Dinge gibt, über die ihr mit Ram Steed reden wollt! Viel weniger Hassbriefe als ich erwartet hatte. Augen zu, Arm tief in den Postsack und heraus kommt: Danke, Dr. Poulpe. Schön zu wissen, dass meine kleine Kolumne in der Lage war, einen Sonnenstrahl in dein Leben zu schicken. Als gelegentliches Opfer der Schlaflosigkeit fühle ich mit dir. Zu deiner Anfrage: Da brennt mir ja eine Frage auf den Lippen. Welche rechtlich einwandfreien Zwecke sind es, die es notwendig machen, dass du in den Besitz der Schlafzimmerfotos von Janna gelangst? Sie hat keine Gesetze gebrochen. Allein von der Liga der Legenden hat sie Konsequenzen zu erwarten und die hat vollständigen Zugang zu den fraglichen Bildern. Somit kann ich nur zu dem Schluss kommen, dass du aus persönlichen Gründen an besagte Aufnahmen von Janna kommen möchtest. Und ich kann derlei Absichten oder gar eine Beteiligung daran keinesfalls gutheißen. Man kann vieles über diesen Reporter sagen, aber ich bin niemand, der bei so etwas mitmischt. Also, Dr. Poulpe, viel Glück bei deinen rechtlich einwandfreien Zielen und lass dich von deiner Vorstellungskraft leiten! Danke für deinen Leserbrief. Falls ihr Ram Steed etwas zu sagen habt, schreibt mir persönlich an die Redaktion des Boten. Irgendeine techmaturgische Höllenmaschine wird sich eures Schreibens annehmen und es auf unergründlichen Wegen zu mir weiterleiten. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 10 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 10 期